Let me heal you, mi amor
by procrastinator65
Summary: When Antonio and his team conduct a raid on a powerful mafia family, he did not expect to find such a poor boy chained to a wall, tortured and starved. He saves him, but whilst the physical injuries can heal will the mental ones? Will Antonio be able to help Lovino to face the world again? AU Spamano Officer!Antonio M for torture, and possible sexual themes later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Yeah... this is a RP me some person did on Omegle (which is a hilarious site!) and she has a tumblr and DA account called tretoninismydrug, anyway she did Lovino I did Antonio, enjoy! I will continue it when I have time but I'm free from school forever but still busy, roadtripping soon to blackpool!**

Lovino lay shivering on the on the concrete floor, tucked into the corner farthest from the closed door. A heavy iron chain trailed from a loop in the wall to the metal cuff locked around his ankle, tethering him to the room. His clothes, torn and dirty, hung from his thin frame like bags, doing very little to conserve heat in the freezing room. His unhealthily skinny limbs were pulled in as close as he could manage in a desperate attempt to stay warm. He didn't know much about what lay beyond the door except for the fact it was underground. The loud thud of feet on stairs always heralded another tormentor.

How long had he been there? Weeks? Months? He didn't know. Time seemed to pass differently in the darkness. A second could pass in an hour, or a week could pass in the blink of an eye. The only light that ever entered the tiny room came when the door opened. He didn't want the door to open. Whenever it did…pain. Unbearable pain. He'd tried to fight them at first, but now he was too weak. Too hungry. Too broken. Defeated. His own frailness made him sick with shame.

What had he done wrong? It wasn't like he chose to be the grandson of the don's worst enemy. He was just a kid. How could someone be so horrible? The loud thump of shoes on wooden stairs sounded from the hall, sending a jolt of fear down his spine and pushing back the exhaustion that constantly weighed on him. Oh god, please no. Not again. Why were they doing this? Did they think he knew something? As the door opened, he curled up a tiny bit tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, a tiny whimper of fear escaping as he waited for the first blow. He just wanted to go home.

"Hey!" Antonio spotted the weak form on the floor and his heart nearly split at the sight, a boy who did not look very old was chained and clothed in what used to be a nice outfit but now were filthy rags his hair was dull and lifeless he looked like he had given up.

"Hey wake up, we don't have much time, I have to get you out of here quick before you get dragged into a whirlwind of red tape and witness stands" Antonio came closer to the boy, keeping his hearing sharp for any signs of people approaching.  
A raid was about to be conducted one of the biggest busts on the mafia ever and he wanted to get this boy out now before he could be kidnapped or worse, killed.

Lovino cowered away from the approaching figure, hunching his shoulders in a futile effort to protect his head from the blows he knew were going to rain down any second. They always did. Not a single person who had come through that door hadn't hurt him, why would that change now? The words couldn't break through the clouds of exhaustion and panic that held his mind captive.

Antonio saddened at the sight, he was hunching over the protect himself, but from what? Did he think he was going to hurt him? He gently placed a hand on his shoulder and shook gently, as to not startle the young man, and spoke quietly "Its ok, I'm here to help, we need to get you out, what's your name?"

A small gasp tore from his mouth as the hand descended on his shoulder, morphing into a terrified sob. "I'm sorry! I d-don't know anything!" he whimpered, pressing himself into the floor. He trembled underneath the gentle fingers, both from fear and cold. "I do-n't kn-ow an-ny-th-ing" he sobbed, barely understandable around his panicked gasps.

Antonio recoiled his hand as if he had been burnt and his emerald eyes widened is shock, what had these people done to him? "Hey I'm here to help you know, I won't hurt you, no one will hurt you again, I promise" he said with determination and protectiveness creeping into his voice

He... what? He wouldn't? What was going on? This couldn't be real, not after so long. It was a trick... or a dream... a hallucination. He curled up even smaller, starting to feel dizzy. Was it the hyperventilation, or was his body just finally giving out? How long had it been? Oh, it didn't matter. It would never end.

Antonio sighed and looked around to make sure no one had snuck up on him, he slowly encircled to male into a loose hug and uttered reassurances to him in Spanish not aware whether to younger could understand him or not. He gave a quick kiss to his forehead before introducing himself, hoping to get a more positive reaction "My name is officer Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and I need to get you out of here, can you stand?" he slowly extended a hand so the Italian could take it if needed.

Officer? Now he knew he wasn't real. The police wouldn't dare go against this Mafia family... would they? He gave a single, trembling shake of his head. He couldn't walk. He wouldn't. If he tried to escape, they'd... he didn't even want to think about it. Still hugging himself tightly, he refused to open his eyes.

Did this kid not understand they needed to leave and quickly there was only so much time before he was discovered and the whole operation was blown? Cops were surrounding this building as they spoke. Antonio could not afford to wait any longer and he would not leave the boy behind so he slowly bent down to pick him up, bridal style, while he whispered "It's okay I know a way out where we won't be seen then you'll be safe. But you cannot make a sound otherwise...well... you can imagine."

He couldn't have made a sound, even if he wanted to, the pain of being moved cutting off almost all thought. Every burn, cut, bruise, and reddened bit of skin on his entire body fought to be the most painful, making him even dizzier than before. It made his mind spin, even behind closed eyelids. Maybe... maybe they wouldn't blame him if he hadn't done it under his own power... no. They would. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He didn't have the power to fight back or do anything but cling weakly to the officer's shirt in an effort to make the universe stop spinning.

"It's okay we'll get those treated as soon as we get out" Antonio knew he was in pain and now had to hurry out as quickly as possible. He headed for the stairs and decided to make a sprint for it unfortunately with the extra weight his steps were louder and this alerted others, they were shouts in many different languages and Antonio had to put on a burst of speed to get to the exit unconsciously tightening his grip on the younger. They made it, they were out just as the swat team flooded in.

Lovino pressed himself into Antonio's chest, instinctively trying to hide from the chaos and the noise. Oh god, what was happening? He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and look, fearing what he might see. The space opened up, that much he could feel, but... a soft breeze blew through. Were they... outside? Hesitantly, he opened one of his eyes a crack, snapping it shut again with a tiny whimper as he saw someone else approaching. He clung even tighter to Antonio, the one solid thing in the still spinning world.

A paramedic approached them and Antonio gave him a nod, the man looked at the boy in his arms and gestured for him to get a better look in the ambulance. Antonio nodded again and followed behind he felt his chest tighten when the boy clutched tighter to his shirt and started to hum a tune in an attempt to soothe him. They arrived in the ambulance Antonio set the boy down on the cool blankets on the gurney. Standing close with his hand over the others while the medic checked looked him over.

A tiny, disbelieving sigh fell from his dry lips as he was set down on something other than the rough concrete he'd been on for the past however-the-hell-long-it-had-been. He flinched away from the medic at first, but slowly lost the energy necessary to do so. He was so tired... why was he so tired? The one thing he'd had plenty of time to do was sleep. His twig-like fingers curled around Antonio's hand, weakly trying to keep hold of the one person who hadn't hurt him in so long.

Antonio squeezed back but not much he didn't want to frighten him, he noticed the medic bring out some balm and antiseptic it was going to be painful for him judging by the amount of burn and cuts Antonio could see, never mind the amount hiding under the rags. He leaned forward and brought his lips to others ear "Please tell me your name?"

He finally opened his eyes at the sound of the voice, blinking hard to try and make the world come into focus. "Lovino" he whispered back, letting out a sharp gasp of pain as the medic started treating his wounds.

Antonio quickly started to stroke his hair and reassure him "Lovino, that's a lovely name, now be brave because this may sting" He felt as he was talking to a child but really he had no idea how to treat him. It wasn't every day you raided the mafia hideout and find a tortured prisoner.  
He looked at his face properly for the first time with his eyes opened, even though he was squinting he had beautiful eyes hazel with flecks of green and gold scattered throughout. 'Stunning' was his one thought. He had a pretty face as well but it was covered in grim and marred with small cuts.

Lovino gave a tiny nod, shutting his eyes once more. They would probably kill him now, the Mafia. They would kill him for escaping. He jumped as the medic moved on to one of the larger gashes on his leg. Oh god, that hurt. The spinning got worse, even in the darkness of his mind. His breath came in tight, pained gasps through his nose as his body went limp against the gurney, consciousness dragged away by exhaustion, starvation, and agony. At least for a little while it wouldn't hurt...

**Yeah so that's all for now folks, I may continue it I may not (I probably will) so what do you think? **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: asdfghjk! SERIOUSLY GUYS, 17 REVIEWS? Thank you so much! I mean it really gosh I nearly fainted, virtual hugs and cookies for all :) Anyway sorry it took so long my role-play buddy was on holiday.**

A cold feeling stirred as Lovino's eyes shut, he started to panic but the medic told him he has simply passed out from the pain and carried on treating his wounds. Lovino would occasionally twitch and groan but nothing bad at this point. The medic hooked him up to an IV and a few other machines Antonio was ignorant of and made a start for the hospital, where he could be treated properly and observed while he recovered. No doubt his imprisonment and treatment had left mental scars along with the physical ones. Antonio clutched to Lovino's hand his thumb stroking the bony knuckle, feeling sympathy for the boy. 'How could someone be so cruel?'

As the ambulance pulled up to the hospital after what seemed like an eternity, Antonio watched as they wheeled Lovino out of the vehicle and straight into A&E where the doctors and nurses immediately crowded round to see what their new patient needed. Antonio followed and stood to one side to let the professionals through. They began cutting through the fabric that was covering his chest and once the cloth was removed Antonio instantly wished it wasn't. Long ugly scars were carved on the skin that was probably a nice olive tone was it not covered with burn marks and inky bruises. He heard Lovino whimper and moan in his unconscious state. What nightmare was he reliving? Or a dream in which he escaped from the harsh realities of his life.

XxX

His dreams weren't truly dreams, but they weren't anything else either. Inside his mind, it was dark. But he could see. So much. Thoughts. Memories. Colliding, mixing, separating, running. They were loud and silent and bright and colourless. They called to him. They begged him to come and play. Then they danced just out of reach. So many. Pain and comfort, fear and trust. It all blended together. But still somehow different. None of it made any sense. But when do not-dreams ever?

XxX

The doctors had finished checking him and patching him up, thankfully he had no internal bleeding or permanent organ damage besides a shrivelled stomach and kidneys due to starvation and thirst. Antonio sat in the chair next to him. The boy lay limply in the hospital bed, hooked to countless beeping and humming machines. A cardiogram kept up a steady rhythm in time with his heartbeat. A feeding tube ran through his nose and down into his stomach, delivering the nourishment he had been without for so long. The rhythmic drip of an IV bag fed a chemical cocktail of antibiotics and painkillers into the back of his hand, the needle secured by a bit of tape. He looked even smaller, more fragile, lying there than he did chained to the wall down in that hellhole. Now he looked so small and helpless, like a child.

Antonio took his hand again trying to get his mind around why anybody would do this to him, he heard the mafia were cruel but he was so young or at least looked it.  
He suddenly felt a twitch in the others hand, the injured male quietly groaned and his eyes slowly flickered open.

Lovino slowly felt himself being dragged towards consciousness. No, please no. He didn't want to face that room or more torture. After a moment, his surroundings registered. Wait... he wasn't on the floor anymore. And it wasn't cold. Was...was he in a bed? No... No, it couldn't be... could it?

Ever so slowly, he pried his heavy eyes open, ready to snap them shut in a moment. He kept his eyelids low, the light reflecting off the white ceiling too bright for his eyes, which were still maladjusted to anything but the dim light in the basement torture chamber. Slowly, he turned his head towards Antonio, blinking groggily. The mix of drugs in his system made him feel slow and fuzzy.

Antonio locked eyes with him; he knew that the drugs would make him disorientated and feel groggy. He made sure to speak clearly "Hey, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" Antonio wasn't really sure what to say, after all what would you say to someone who you found in a basement bound to a wall in chains, starved and beaten?

A thought suddenly occurred to him, an urgent question that needed answering, but he didn't know if he could ask. What would the reaction be? 'I need to report to my boss though' was one of the prevailing thoughts that ran through his head.

Before giving the other time to answer his previous questions he asked "Lovino, why were you there?"

He gave a small nod in response to the first question. "...funny" he mumbled, his jaw stiff and slightly swollen from where blows had landed. That was the best way to describe the numb feeling that made him feel like he was melting into a flat shape on the bed. It took a moment to decipher the final question, and even longer to make an answer. "They wanted information about Nonno" he finally said, some of the words slurred by his uncooperative mouth and the drugs.

'Why would they want information on his grandfather? Unless...'  
"Lovino, what's your last name?" If Antonio's hunch was right he knew exactly why these people would take him. He was not looking forward to telling his boss this.  
He saw Lovino look at him with tired eyes. "I know your tired but please answer this one question then you can go back to sleep okay." He gave his hand an encouraging squeeze in an attempt to reassure him that it was okay to tell him. That he can trust him.

"Vargas" he mumbled, his eyes already starting to drift shut again. Two thoughts flared to life before being swept into the darkness of sleep: the police probably wouldn't be happy to be dealing with his Nonno, and maybe they would call him anyway. He just wanted his Nonno.

Antonio's eyes widened at this 'Damn I was hoping to not hear that' he watched as Lovino slowly slipped back into a deep slumber. He rose from the chair situated at Lovino's bed side and decided it was about time he reported to his boss. He stepped out the room silently, making sure not to wake its sleeping occupant, and made his way towards the cafeteria where he could make the call.  
He entered the small cafe and sat down in the stiff white plastic chairs and took out his phone surprised to see he already had two missed calls, he couldn't remember his phone going off. He dialled the number and waited for the chief's angry voice to berate his ear drums.  
"Antonio! What the hell are you doing? Where are you?" The Spaniard had to hold the phone away from his head the yells were so loud.  
"I am in the hospital with one of their prisoners, He's a Vargas" Antonio spoke the last part quietly hoping that the other male wouldn't hear him.  
"I know, we found files on the kid, his grandfather is their rival, now listen to me, I have some bad news." Antonio felt himself go cold, he tone his boss used made him feel that the case was far from over and was about to get more dangerous.  
"What happened?"  
"The Don, the head of the Mafia family, he escaped."  
"Arthur, will he be after Lovino again?" Antonio ground out, normally it was disrespectful to call your seniors in rank by their first name but this was serious business and Antonio could feel his anger slowly rising, his free hand clenched into a fist.

"Most likely, listen his grandfather seems to have skipped town for a while and we can't track him down, so that kid is very valuable, we need him safe and alive for information so keep watch on him"  
"So what do you want me to do exactly?" Antonio sighed; anger dissipating it was not Arthur's fault someone probably tipped the Don off.  
"Protect him, watch him and for god's sake don't leave him alone! The sick bastard is probably trying to look for him now. Where are you at this moment?"  
"In the cafeteria, why?" Antonio cocked his head to the side even though the other could not see it.  
"Did you not hear a word I just said? Get back to his room now! He could be in danger you idiot!"  
Antonio paled and quickly ended the call, racing back in the direction he came from. He was running so fast as if a life depended on it.

'That's because it might.' Antonio pushed himself to go swifter.

**That's all for now folks next chapter should be soon (sorry it's slow late by the way!) Review with any thoughts and criticisms~  
Flames will be sent to my friend on her Finland trip to keep her warm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Wow again guys thanks so much your support even though I didn't get as many reviews (Yeah I'm a review whore so what?) it still made me really happy to see people are interested and enjoying it. I only have one or two more chapters after this.**

**Also interesting news! They are going to commission a new series of Hetalia so go along with the recent release of volume five! (It has Spain and Romano looking sexy as usual on the cover oh my god it was amazing!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Only moments before Antonio returned, Lovino woke with a gasp, a strangled "NO!" tearing from his mouth as he shot into a sitting position. His thin fingers scrambled for purchase anywhere, eventually grasping onto the bed's metal railing so tightly his knuckles started turning white. His eyes flew open and darted around, but he didn't see the white room. All he saw was the inside of a metal bucket filled with water. His mind shut down in panic as he started gasping and coughing violently, his body furiously trying to expel water that only existed in the flashback. The force of the coughs shook the entire bed as his eyes clamped shut, trying to keep the memory of dirty water out of them. His head spun from what he thought was oxygen deprivation, but what was actually over-oxygenation as a result of his hyperventilation. Through his panic, he barely registered the door opening. But he didn't care. He couldn't breathe. They were drowning him.

As Antonio heard the terrified cry he put in another burst of speed, fearing he was too late.  
He slammed the door open so hard it almost came off its hinges and charged into the room like a bull tormented by madness.  
The sight he saw was not the one he was expecting.  
He thought there was going to be a man trying to kill Lovino or kidnap him again but instead he found Lovino sat bolt upright covered in sweat, coughing and turning very red, if he kept coughing he would probably be sick.  
He cautiously approached the choking boy knowing he was trapped in some kind of nightmare, probably caused by what those scum had done to him.  
He placed his hand on the centre of Lovino's back and slowly rubbed soothing circles on his back whilst humming an ancient lullaby, it had always calmed him when he was a plagued by bad dreams as a child. He hoped it would have the same effect on Lovino.

A startled jerk made the hospital room replace the metal bucket and filthy water as Antonio touched him. Still not sure if it was real, the gasping continued as he whipped his head around. His wide, terrified eyes locked on Antonio and stayed there for a moment before he dissolved into desperate, coughing sobs. In a mindless motion, he buried his face into Antonio's shirt, looking for any possible source of comfort in the midst of his panic.

Antonio was startled when Lovino threw his form at him, as a knee jerk reaction he was tempted to push him off, thinking it was an attack, but when the loud cries of agony reached his ears he knew it wasn't an attack but a search for comfort.  
He slowly circled his arms around Lovino, still humming the tune until he felt the sobs die down and his hold loosen. He pulled away to get a look at the others face. It was red almost like a tomato and his eyes were swollen and puffy from all the crying. However his eyes, they were breath taking. Watery amber with flecks of green and hazel swimming with a thousand emotions.  
"Lovino, do you want to talk about it? It might help a little" Antonio asked concern and gentleness lacing his voice.

Lovino pinched his eyes shut and tilted his head down, shrinking in on himself as he clutched at his own elbows, his arms folded over his stomach in a protective motion. Still taking deep, shuddering breaths, he tried to push the images of the room and the men with the bucket away. "D-drowning" was all he could gasp out as he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. How else could he communicate the blind terror as his head was pushed under the water? The sick, choking feeling of inhaling the disgusting water? The panic as black dots started marking his vision and grey started encroaching on the edges?

Antonio just kept hugging Lovino at this point; there was nothing he could do. He tightened his grip so it was not comfortable but reassuring; he kept humming only stopping to whisper reassuring words. Antonio was no doctor, so he no idea what to really do when patients go into shock from traumatic experiences but he had a feeling that he was doing okay because he was shivering less. Suddenly his boss' words echoed in his head 'Protect him!' Antonio slid his index finger under Lovino's chin and raised his head so they could lock eyes with each other, he could see the many emotions fighting to take over, sadness, fear, anger, anxiety. It was saddening to see.  
"Lovino, I will protect you, you have nothing to fear anymore."

Lovino looked up into the deep green eyes, looking for something that would tell him that it was not a lie, that he would protect him like his grandfather should have. But Lovino was blinded by uncertainty and insecurity which meant he could not and would not acknowledge the earnest truth in Antonio's words. He merely pushed the officer away from him, fell back into bed and turned away facing the window.

Antonio felt a soft sigh escape his lips as the tense atmosphere descended upon the pair; Antonio felt that he was in for a long night and possibly week if things kept up at this rate.

"Where's my grandfather?" A quiet voice came after a few minutes.

Antonio shifted in his seat uncomfortably "Your grandfather is safe, we think, he fled to safety with his other grandson, your brother? Either way I'm going to look after you in his absence." Antonio was pouring emotion into his voice at this point trying to convince Lovino that he would be there for him.

"That bastard left me, probably thinks I'm dead" came a smothered reply.

Antonio remained silent; after all there was a high chance that Lovino was correct. His gaze switched towards the teen's IV. He would soon be physically well enough to leave but in all probability the psychological scars will plague him for the rest of his life. With that thought in mind Antonio drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Author's apology

I am so sorry! I have been so busy. I went on holiday; started university got a boyfriend (he takes up a lot of my time) so updates will be slow but it is half term and its only got two chapters left so I should have them up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: JILANBVILYERHJA! I'm so sorry! I got really busy with work, uni and my boyfriend and I broke up! Anyway this is a normal sized chapter so enjoy! Also anyone seen the new series of Hetalia, It's a beautiful world? It's so awesome the art is pretty!**

**I changed my username :D**

Weeks passed and Lovino was making good recovery progress, his burns were nearly healed, he was no longer malnourished and dehydrated and his other injuries were healing nicely. He had been taken off the cardiogram and the other monitors but kept the IV in, just in case. Antonio was still visiting him every day but left him at nights, with guards outside the door as a precaution. The precaution, however, was never needed, in fact the mafias' actions recently had gone very quiet, it was suspicious but Antonio did his best to push it to the back of his mind; after all he had a more pressing issue to worry about.

"Hi Arthur just a quick report, the boy is fine, slowly starting to talk more and he will be seeing a psychologist twice every week from now on. I think he will be discharged tomorrow" Antonio had been reporting the progress of Lovino to Arthur every day after he was put in charge of watching him.

"That's good, see if you can get any information out of him soon, also where will he be going once discharged?" The question threw Antonio, he had no idea.

"Um his grandpa?" An exasperated sigh was heard though the line, making Arthur sound older than he was.

"His granddad and brother are still missing and we haven't been able to track them down; we think they've fled the country. Have him stay with you; he is still useful to us."

"But-" Antonio started.

"No buts Antonio, he talks and trusts you, it makes sense." Arthur's voice held an authoritative tone.

"Fine." Antonio sighed and glanced through the tiny window in the door that let him see into Lovino's room. He was currently being introduced to the psychologist. He was a curious male with short chestnut locks and a strange curl on top of his head; he wore square framed glasses and had a mole just below the corner of his lip.

"Good, report to me every two days from now on, sooner if you get any information out of him." Arthur hung up abruptly and Antonio stowed his mobile in the right breast pocket of his uniform. He cast a glance back through the miniature window just in time to see Lovino suddenly back up away from the psychologist and doctors shaking his head violently, horror etched on his face. Antonio felt his annoyance increase rapidly at the sight.

Antonio swung the door open and charged in, he had no idea why he was so furious with the men in the room, possibly because Lovino had been making good progress and now might return to his withdrawn state that he had been in originally, he did not know but still released his anger on the doctors regardless.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out of here, before you make him worse!" Antonio barked, pointing with a shaking finger to the door. The men looked irritated about being ordered around but complied regardless, the psychologist stopped in front of him.

"It was not my intention to upset, he just got defensive when I probed at his imprisonment. He may be hiding more than we know." He left without another word and the door was closed softly as he left. Leaving a confused, but still slightly enraged, Antonio in his wake.

Silence descended upon the two, Antonio felt a pang of guilt towards the doctors but this was overridden by his worry for Lovino, one word could set him off and he would close up again. He stole a glance at the teen, whom was looking down and playing with his fingers. Surprisingly he was the first to break tension.

"Thank you, he was getting pushy with his questions, relentless bastard". He mumbled under his breath, a slight red tint of embarrassment could be seen on his cheeks.

Antonio blinked in shock and let out a breathy laugh edged with nerves "I could see it was bothering you and I don't want him to bring your nightmares back" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The last comment of the psychologist danced on Antonio's mind. 'Does he mean Lovino's hiding something?'

Once again silence reigned as the two of them were caught up in their own thoughts, until Antonio suddenly remembered the order from his superior.

"Hey Lovino you'll be living with me from tomorrow isn't that great" Antonio put on a cheerful voice and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, this went unnoticed by Lovino he his head bolted up and eyes widened, very similar to the way a deer's would have in the headlights of a car that it was just about to collide with.

"w-what?!" Was all he could stutter out, blood rushing the fill the capillaries in his cheek. It warmed Antonio's heart to see him with a bit of colour in his face especially after seeing the deathly pale complexion he had when Antonio had luckily stumbled upon the boy.

"Well where is safer than with me! I hope you like tomatoes, also I have a pet turtle called Boris, and he's friendly enough." Antonio started to babble trying to convince the teen that it was a good idea, but Lovino could help but frown and let the melancholy leak into his expression. He had realised that he wasn't going home.

"So the bastard really did leave me, and now I have no home." Lovino muttered detestation seeping into his voice; he could not believe his Grandfather would leave his eldest grandson. Sure they hadn't always seen eye to eye but he thought that he still cared. Though he should have known that he didn't when he was captured and no one came looking for him.

Antonio sighed deeply and carefully perched on the side of Lovino's temporary bed; he placed a comforting hand on his knee and smiled sadly at the teen.

"I'm sorry Lovino but we still can't find him and even if we did we would have to arrest him anyway for having connections with the mafia." Lovino looked up into Antonio's solemn emerald eyes and felt the heat creeping back up his neck from the sheer intensity of the stare.

"Fine" he murmured, looking down at his hands, intertwining his fingers and flexing them back and forth.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" A slightly taunting tone could be heard in the elder's voice.

"I said fine, you bastard!" Lovino blurted before he could stop himself, he just called a policeman a bastard! He slammed his hand over his mouth eyes wide filled with terror.

Antonio just grinned and nodded, happy to see something other than fear and sadness in his voice, he blinked at Lovino and caught his expression.

"Don't worry amigo! We'll have fun!" He patted Lovino's leg reassuringly, watching carefully as the terrified expression left and one of slight amusement replaced it.

A loud knocking could be heard before the door slowly slid open to reveal a doctor that both males had not previously met. He had thick dark hair and a small moustache. Glasses carefully perched on the end of a hooked nose and grey eyes that seemed to examine them. He smiled at them but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need a few more blood samples from the boy, it will only take a minute, why don't you go get a coffee from the canteen?" The doctor rather rudely gestured towards the door. Antonio quickly cast a glance at Lovino, whose expression had become blank, and back to the doctor. He gave Lovino's knee a quick squeeze and mouthed that he would be right back.

He took his time, just to annoy the doctor, walking to the door and scanned the man before leaving the room. As soon as his left foot had left the doorway the door slammed shut behind him. He scowled even though the doctor could no longer see him and briskly made his way to the canteen.

The officer stood in line waiting patiently to pay for cup of coffee when he was suddenly approached by a nurse with long brown locks and striking green eyes, she smiled kindly at him and offered to pay for his coffee, which he politely declined.

"I'm glad your friend, Lovino, is making a steady physical recovery, he'll be home tomorrow, once the doctor gives him the all clear. It's Antonio, right?" She said deciding to strike up a conversation.

He quickly glanced at her name tag, seeing the name "Elizabeta" printed on it, "Yeah I'll be with him most of the time from now on and yes it is, how did you know that?" Antonio raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"My husband is the psychologist assigned to work with him and it's on your nametag" she waved off as if it was nothing "How come you're down here then? I thought you usually bribed the nurses to bring some coffee to you." she giggled behind her hand.

"The doctor all but shoved me out of the room, something about blood samples" he sighed scratching the back of his neck; he was really tired and was in desperate need of a good night's sleep.

All traces of any previous humour left Elizabeta's face at that point. "Lovino doesn't have another appointment with a doctor today." As soon as the words left her mouth dread filled Antonio's stomach, desire for sleep forgotten, he dropped his coffee as adrenaline surged through his veins. He shot off without another word.

'If that isn't one of Lovino's doctors, then who is he?' was one of the most prominent thoughts of many as he darted through the corridors.

"I hope you're alright"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yep I am a massive troll/bitch, but hey I love my cliffhangers. **

**POLL ON MY PROFILE GUYS, WHAT ENDING DO YOU WANT?**

**Seriously guys I am sorry this slow update I lost all inspiration and had way too much work but now its kind of back** **but I have finished my uni course so all is good. (until I find out I failed). Anyway READ AND REVIEW critques are good flames will be sent to my house to keep me warm! Friggin England and its cold ways.**

**R&R**


End file.
